What's Your Name?
by meowmeow16
Summary: 14 year old Wallabee Beatles hangs out at the mall with his friends one day, and sees a girl he thinks he really likes. Now, his biggest goal in life is to find out this girl's name, and get together. 34 story. Rated PG for crude humor.
1. The Girl

"_**What's Your Name?" **_

**CHAPTER 1**

The Girl 

"I can't eat another bite!" I said, finishing my pizza.

My friends, Hoagie and Nigel, and I were at the mall, eating pizza at the snack bar. We normally hang out at the snack bar, mainly because Hoagie loves food! Once, he was so hungry, he ate the rotten old boot I caught while fishing!

Nigel, he's different: He's like the leader of the group! But, he ain't the leader of our band!

Did I mention we have a band? We call ourselves, "The Kids Next Door"! I don't know why, but it just came out of my mind like I was related to it somehow.

Anyway, Nigel is a totally serious guy, but Hoag and I always seem to drag him out of his serious attitude for a little while. His ex-girlfriend, Lizzie, who doesn't even know that Nigel never met her, is stalking him! And what the heck is a "Nigie"?

I'm being stalked too: Fanny Fulbright! She's pretty, but her voice sound s like 1,000 violins being played a monkey! Hoagie says he knows he said those exact words about Fanny, but he can't remember when. And her name! Seriously, what kind of name is "Fanny"? A fanny is a butt!

"Hi, Wall-Wall!"

I turned around to see Fanny Fulbright in a green sun-dress smiling at me.

"Hello, Butt-Butt!" Us guys started laughing. We always play a game called "Putt-Putt" on the computer, so it made us laugh. She wasn't amused.

"Wally, I wanna tell you something!" she said, in her stupid voice.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you something first!" I said. I took in a deep breath, and I was about to tell her to get the (beep!) off my back, when I saw a girl behind her, sitting at a different table with another girl.

The girl had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a green sweater with really long sleeves that covered her hands. She was wearing black pants. Her legs were really thin.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Her?" she asked angrily. "She's just a stupid-"

But I didn't let her finish, because I pushed her over, to get to the girl. Man, if I weren't in a hurry to get over to that girl, I would've laughed at Fanny with the guys.

Anyway, I ran over to the girl, but she got up and moved away from the table, so I crashed into the table, and got hurt in the unpleasant spot. I got up. Her friend was gone. I looked around for her, and spotted her on her way to the mall door with her friend. I ran after her. They went through the door, and when I got there a few seconds later, the door closed, so I slammed into the door.

The guys ran over to me and Nigel asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," I said, rubbing my head.

"What the heck did you do that for?" asked Hoagie.

"I was trying to catch-up with that girl!" I said, still rubbing my head.

"Oh," said Nigel and Hoagie.

"When you pushed Butt-Butt over, we saw her underwear!" giggled Hoagie. "We thought it wouldn't be fair if we saw her bloomers and not you, so I took 3 pictures of them with my camera! One for each of us!"

"Bloomers?" I giggled.

"Yeah!" laughed Nigel.

We high-fived each other, and laughed about it all the way to Nigel's awesome tree-house, where we have band rehearsals.

For the rest of the day, my mind was cluttered with questions. But the question that was on the top of all of my questions was "_What's her name?"… _


	2. Chasing Her and A Math Test

**CHAPTER 2**

Chasing Her and A Math Test

"Who the heck is she?" I asked. The guys and I had been researching, and we haven't found out much. We were hanging out at the tree-house

"I found out something about her!" said Hoagie.

"What?" I asked.

"She goes to a fancy high school in our area!" said Hoagie. "It's called, _"Girloma High School". _Only girls go to it."

"Well," I said. "I'm gonna to have to do this the hard way: I gotta follow her!"

"You mean stalk her?" asked Nigel.

"No!" I yelled. "Wait, if I don't know who she is, is it stalking her?"

"Maybe," said Nigel.

"Well, anyway," I said. "I'm gonna follow/stalk her." And I left the tree-house.

I came back to the tree-house a week later, exhausted.

"Did you find out who she was?" asked Nigel.

"No," I said. "I saw her at Starbucks, she was walking out the door. I saw her at that Movie Rental place; she was leaving the store. I saw her at the mall, hanging with her friends, she left before I got a chance. I saw her at the beach; she was loading up the car with a girl that looked like her. And I saw her at the Backstreet Boys concert, and the lights went dark."

"Ouch," Nigel and Hoagie said.

"And on top of that, I'm exhausted!" I yelled. "Did you guys find anything?"

"I found out who one of her friends were," said Hoagie. "Her name is _Abigail Lincoln_. And that girl at the beach with "What's Her Name"? That was her older cousin, _Maro Sanban_. And "What's Her Name" has a little sister named, _Mushi Sanban."_

"And you couldn't find out "What's Her Name's" name was!" I yelled.

"Uh," said Hoagie. "No."

I banged my head against the wall 4 times. "How many times did I bang my head against the wall?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Just answer it!"

"4."

"What is the sum of _You are_ + _an idiot!_?"

"You are an idiot?"

"No! You are an idiot! "

"Why?"

"Because you can find out the name of her friend, and her cousin, and her school, and her sister, but you can't find her name!"

"I don't get why we're doing this."

"There's nothing like a good Math lesson," I said. "And, you are an idiot!"

"Well," said Hoagie. "You didn't find out anything!"

"I found out she goes to Starbucks every Monday at 3:34 P.M.!"

"But you said-"

"And she goes to the Movie Rental place every Tuesday at 3:34 P.M.! And she goes to the mall every Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday at 3:34 P.M.! And she goes to the beach every Thursday at 3:34 P.M.! And she goes to a Backstreet Boys concert every Friday at 7:34 P.M.! " I said in one breath.

"You said-"

"I said I didn't find out _who_ she was," I said. "I never said I didn't find out _anything_!"

"Guys!" yelled Nigel. "Can we just find out who the beep! she is?"

"Okay," we both said.

The next day we had a Math Test.

"_Hmmm," _I thought. _"How many times does it take by banging your head against the wall to get a concussion? 4!" _

I wrote down the answer.

"_What is 2+2?" _I thought. _"2 is Hoagie's favorite number, so, You are an idiot! Is the answer!" _

I wrote that one down too.

"_This test is easy!" _I thought…

**(A/N: Hope everyone loves the chap!) **


	3. The Grade of a Math Test

**CHAPTER 3 **

The Grade of a Math Test

After school,

"Mr. Beatles?" my teacher asked. I was just about to leave the school! My school always got out before "What's Her Name's" school!

"Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can you come over here?' she asked. "I want to talk with you about your test."

"Okay!" I answered, excitedly. _"She's probably going to praise me for my fabulous test results!" _I thought. I walked over to her desk.

"You got the worst grade in the whole district," she said, calmly.

"What?" I yelled. "I gave the best answers ever!"

"First, you answered, _"How many times does it take by banging your head against the wall to get a concussion?" _with, _"4",_" She said. "Why would you think 4? Second, you answered, _"What is 2+2?" _with, _"You are an idiot"_. 2+2 is 4, not 2+2 is You are an idiot. And many others you got wrong."

"Listen," I said, annoyed. "You're not seeing things the way I do. You're seeing what people want you to see. Okay? Yesterday, I banged my head against the wall 4 times, and I think I got a concussion from it."

"That explains your answers," she said sarcastically.

"No, it explains your answers!" I yelled. "You're not looking at it a different way, like I did! And for the 2+2 problem? You're also looking at it how people want you to see it! Instead of seeing 4, I saw "You are an idiot" because I looked at it differently! My friend is an idiot, and his favorite number is 2, so do the math! 2+2 is really "You are" and "An idiot", so the answer isn't 4, it's "You are an idiot"!"

"You still got the lowest grade," she said. "And I'm not changing it!"

"Fine!" I yelled. "Be that way! But one day, you'll regret giving me the lowest grade in the district because someday I'll be a crazy genius, and everything you found right was actually wrong!"

First, she grimaced at me. But then I saw her face turn from anger, to fear.

"Alright!" she yelled. She took out my test; scribbled away at "Z" for "Zero" she put on my test, and wrote an "A" for "A Future Genius"! I think that's what it means… "There!" she yelled. "You have an "A"! Now leave me! I'm not worthy to be in your presence!"

"Okay!" I took my test, and ran out of the classroom. I ran over to Girloma High School. As soon as I got there, the bell rang. I got ran over by a bunch of girls! One girl stopped to help me get off the ground.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I got ran over by all those girls!" I said, pointing to the mob of girls. I looked at her, and realized she looked familiar. "Hey, are you Abigail Lincoln?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I have my sources," I said. "Do you know a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a gigantic green sweater, sleeves covering her hands, and wearing black pants?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"I saw her at the mall one day, and I really want to meet her!" I yelled out in emotional pain. "I can't get her off my mind! Do you know what it's like to have a person on your mind every day?"

"Uh, no," she said. "If you really want to meet her, why didn't you try to find her?"

"I tried that," I said. "Didn't work. My friend found out her cousin's name, her sister's name, and your name, but he couldn't find out her name!"

"Well," she said. "Okay. Her name is Kuki Sanban."

"Cool!" I yelled. "Say, is she walking home with you, or something?"

"No," Abby answered. "She had an appointment."

"What kind of appointment?" I asked.

"Dentist," she said. "Why?" She was too late. I was already on my way to the only dentist in town: Doctor Paine!

**(A/N: I thought he'd never be glad to go to a dentist!)**


End file.
